


The Bats, The Birds, And The Bees

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Influence Jason Todd, Gay Bar, Other, Sibling Bonding, Underage Drinking, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: Jason takes Tim to a bar and its a experience.
Kudos: 13





	The Bats, The Birds, And The Bees

"So, that was fun, who wants a drink?"   
"I'm sixteen Jason."  
"Its Gotham City, Tim. I can find a place." 

Of course the club was sleezy, Jason and him sitting in the back of the flashing club to avoid bringing eyes to them. The older ordering two beers and shots, Tim looking around almost anxiously, he'd never felt this vulnerable in his life and he was Robin for heavens sake. "Calm down no ones gonna flirt wit'cha" Jason laughs leaning back.  
"I doubt that." The boy replies, accsidentally locking eyes with a man across the bar. "Shit." He whispers laying his head down. Jason looks over, the figure of a large man coming their way.  
"Fucking shit Timmy." He whispers, "Always attracting the steroid pumped dickheads like your brother." A waitress coming forward as well, placing down their drinks.

"Who's your friend here?" The man asks staring down at the boy, Jason blows him off, picking up his drink.  
"He's not interested."  
The dude snorts. "Lets ask the little lad."   
Jason pulls a gun from his jean belt, pointing it at the mans head still sipping.  
"I said, He's not interested."   
The butch lets up, backing away and shoving through crowds furious of the scene thats become of it.   
Tim looks up at Jason wide eyed. "Holy fuck I thought that guy was gonna tear me a new asshole."   
"Yea, probably, take your drink."   
Tim picks it up shyly, staring at the man in question. "Go on."   
He groans, placing his lips on the bare glass and gulping. "This tastes like shit." He gags sticking his tongue out. "I know, but you'll get used to it." Jason exclaims, and man he couldn't have been more right.

The Robins face was hot, eyes fluttering in a drunken daze and his head ontop the wooden table. "You alright Timmy?"  
The boy shakes his head no. "You're outta it." Jason smirks lifting his head, "Alright its time to go. Before Bruce realizes we've been out all night."   
Tim hickups, "I gotta go pee."  
Jason sighs ouloud, now he was on babysitting duty. "Can you walk?"  
The bird shakes his head again.  
"Fuck, come on."

"Stand STRAIGHT! I don't want these pervs thinking I drugged you or something." Tim was definatley gone, knees buckling under the weight of his intoxication. Jason being a board for him to lean back on while standing in front of a urinal, unbuckling Tim's jeans and helping him relieve himself. It was an awkward position, the many men of the bar eyeing him in suspicion and possibly disgust.  
"He's my little brother, Fuck off! And keep your eyes on your own dick." He shouts zipping the younger up and dragging him out the bathroom. 

Onto his motorcyle. Tim sits trying to sober up for the ride, half a bottle of water in his hand and trying not to throw up his insides. "Come on Tim, we don't have all night." The teenager responds sloppily but in quick response. "I didn't ask to get drunk off my ass!"   
"Whatever." Jason tsks placing on his helmet, Tim does the same, sliding onto the back of ths seat and holding tight to his brother.

"Do not vomit on me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Jason "You know I keep that mf thang on me." Todd


End file.
